Back On Track
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: A small one-shot of Harry and Ginny; post war


**NOTE: I do not own Harry POtter.**

**More Notes: This is a fanfiction i thought of when listening to Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. Its an amazing song and I love it. I will be posting more one-shots about Harry's and GInny's life because I am addicted to writing about them! :) Anyway, here it goes. **

* * *

With the Quaffle in my hand, I dodged Ron and flew straight towards the goal, which was a narrow space between to old, Oak trees. The velvet breeze blew on my face waking me to my fullest. I didn't give any mercy to Ron, I just sped straight past him. I could feel him on my tail, so I swerved right to left trying to get him off balance. It seemed to be working, as when I looked back, he was way behind me. I smirked to myself and approached the trees at full sped. When I had a good sight of them, I launched the Quaffle into the air and watched it fly straight between them. It was a perfect shot. One of my better ones, believe it or not. I was no Chaser material. Seeker was my best spot. As for Ron, he was almost hopeless anywhere except Keeper. He was playing Chaser as well. It gave me an advantage over him. He caught up to me finally and nudged my arm.  
"Show off," He muttered, in between his heavy breaths.  
I whipped my head around to him and smirked, "What do you mean?"

"You know bloody well what I mean. You were showing off for Ginny. She is watching us you know." Ron laughed.  
I was glad Ron had gotten over the whole 'no dating my sister' thing. He had granted us permission to go at it as we pleased, but he requested that we not let him catch us doing anything too inappropriate. I thanked him for his blessing upon us. Still, Ginny went off about how no matter what he would have said she still would have been with me. She didn't need anyone's permission to date me. The same old thing almost everyday.

"She is?" I asked curiously. "I honestly had no idea she was." I lied. It wasn't any good one for the fact I was smirking my arse off, "Okay, maybe I was a little bit. I had to though. She has to know she isn't the only one good at Quidditch just because the Harpies have recommended her for their team." I laughed. "I would have won anyway. You know I would have."

Ron shoved me hard enough to knock me around a bit, "Shut up." We began flying towards the sturdy ground. "Anyhow, she is really living her dream out, you know?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He laughed, "Ever since she was ten and met you the first time, she wouldn't shut up about wanting to be with you forever and so on. She had another dream with it. She has been dying to play for the Harpies since she was four. She has got everything she wanted and I am happy for her."

"You aren't jealous that she was invited on a Quidditch team and you weren't, are you?" I asked as I sensed some tension in the air as he spoke about her. He gave me a look and laughed, "C'mon mate, be jealous of her? Merlin, no! I have everything I need with Hermione." He grinned.

"We were complaining yesterday that you wanted more from her. You said she wouldn't let you-"

"Yeah, yeah. You can say problems were fixed." His ear's turned scarlet and I couldn't help myself from having a good laugh.

"Last night, eh?" I grinned.

"Shut up, Harry."

We land on the ground and get off our brooms. We place them back in the old shed and lock it back up again. Every once and a while I would bring up my newly found information about my two best friends making Ron turn redder than a tomato. Life was good.

"So you want to go to the village today? After we eat and shower, I mean." Ron asked as we headed back inside the Burrow.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I have to deal with something first."

"What?"

I shook my head; "It's nothing to serious. I just need to ask someone something that's all."

Ron stared me down for a moment then nodded his head and replied, "Alright. You better not be lying."

"Would I ever lie to you? You are my best mate." He stated truthfully.

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing." Ron said as we entered the kitchen to find Hermione and Ginny talking. They smiled at us as I walked over to Ginny and kissed her lips gently. I never got tried of the way she tasted on my lips. After we would break the kiss her taste would linger on my lips for a little longer as I licked it off, happily. Ron greeted Hermione with a kiss before she asked, "What are you amazing at?"

"You should know Hermione." I couldn't resist. It was a perfect opportunity. Her cheeks flushed red as soon as the words escaped my mouth. She looked down and bit her lip. Ron looked out the window. I was having a good day so far. I knew though, that before it was over I'd find myself in an awkward position like Hermione and Ron were now.

I'm confused, explain it to me Harry." Ginny said as she gazed at me with those brown eyes of her's.

I looked up at Ron, who shook his head no, then back at Ginny, "Sorry, I can't tell you. It's not really my business to know or tell." I added under my breath so that only she could hear me, "I will tell you later." She grinned even bigger at me. Ron was going to kill me for telling her, but if I didn't tell her by choice, she'd force me to tell her. Either way she was going to figure it all out.

"Ron, will you come with me into the other room?" Hermione asked as she headed towards the den. Ron smiled and happily followed.

"He is like a lost puppy." Ginny muttered in disgust. I laughed and kissed her once more. Once again I was filled with her taste, her flowerly scent, and a kiss full of passion that I knew would never die. We were it. We were going all the way until death do us part. I'd make sure of it. I wouldn't want it any other way, come to think of it.

She kissed me back as she tangled her hand in my raven-colored hair. That sent chills up my spine. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, then I lifted one hand to her mid-back as I played with her hair, too. It felt like the only people in the world were the two of us. No one was there to tell us what to do or harm us. Just Ginny and I living together in complete peace. She ran her tongue lightly along the edge of my bottom lip, I granted approval to its entrance. She skimmed it along my bottom teeth and I skimmed mine along the insides of her mouth. It was a familiar place for it, it felt like home as our kiss lengthened into something more. With my free hand, at her waist, I smoothly slid it underneath her shirt. Her skin was so soft as I caressed her hipbones with my thumb. I began to lift it to that one place as she backed off. She broke off the kiss and my hopes were shattered. She pecked me on the cheek and whispered, "Not here, too many people are home, but maybe later in my room." She breathed down my neck, knowing it made my heart skip beats. I wrapped my hands around her waist again to pull her close once more just in time for Mrs. Weasley to enter the kitchen. "Don't think about it." She said strictly as she headed towards the refrigerator.

Ginny and I both separated fast. Both of us were blushing deeply. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, won't happen again." I apologized. She only laughed and shook her head, "You keep telling me that, dear, but I keep on catching you two." This just made my blush deepen. My face felt like it was on fire. I looked down, then back up at Ginny, who felt just as awkward as I did. Molly took some ingredients out and looked at both of us. "If you two are just going to stand there, we won't get anything done. Ginny, help me cook dinner please and Harry, dear, Arthur said you can go talk to him now. He is in his study." She nodded with a bright, warming grin.

I nodded my head and headed out of the kitchen as Ginny began complaining about having to help. The more steps I took towards the study, the more tangled it got. The more I felt like I was going to puke out my guts. I carried on to my destination anyway, he couldn't be more terrifying than Voldemort, could he? I gulped and prayed not. Arthur Weasley could be intimidating when he wanted to be and the worst part was that I knew he knew what I was going to ask. Actually almost everybody did except Ron and Ginny. That was the scary part.

Looking back on my years at the Burrow, I don't believe I had ever once stepped foot into the study. I was never one to study, first off. Secondly, I usually hung out with Ron and he hated reading. Now, for the first time in my nine years of pretty much living here, I was going to finally see the room. I wasn't sure if I was ready under these circumstances. I mean, I loved her with all my heart and I was completely ready to make a commitment to her, but asking for her hand in marriage was the hard part. I took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy, wooden door. I crept inside the room and looked around. No one was in there. He was probably doing something else first, I thought to myself.

The room was nothing like I had expected. There were eight, wooden shelves that covered the whole east wall of the room. They all stood proudly side by side. Each had a name painted on them in blue except for one, which was painted in a light pink. The names upon them were none other than the Weasley children's. The seventh one, belonging to Ginny, had gaps between books as if someone had taken some out of it. I walked to the center of the room and sat down in the only chair. It was a black leathered, spinning muggle chair. I should have known it would be something like that. I sat down and spun around so I was facing the desk. Upon it I found all the missing books- photo albums- from Ginny's shelf. Pictures were scattered across the table with no organization.

In one picture there was a much younger looking Mrs. Weasley smiling and waving at the camera. You could easily tell her hair was damp with sweat. I looked at the picture closer noticing that Mrs. Weasley was holding a small, sleeping baby girl wrapped in pink so tight. I smiled realizing this must have been taken only minutes after her birth. On top of Ginny's head were tufts of red hair. She had a pink nose that was scrunched up as if she had smelled something terrible. I laughed as I set that one down and picked up another one. It was a few years later- she was maybe one or two- she had a purple dress on and a matching purple hat. Her red hair had lengthened down to her shoulder. Next to her was Mr. Weasley laughing as he let her pretend to give him a makeover. Ginny would reach up and smear her fake lipstick across his face, no where near his lips. The scene just kept replaying over and over again. I laid that one down and grabbed another. A couple more years down the road. When I first held it I only saw a sleeping Mr. Weasley until someone in a nightgown ran across the screen and jumped on to of him waking him up. She just grinned innocently as he pulled her into a hug. It dawned on me, just exactly how Ginny was in the past. How much she really meant to her father. I scanned over each picture each one varying from now and when she was born. Her flying on a broom for the first time, her first birthday (she fell asleep in the cake), jumping on the bed, fighting with her brothers, playing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After seeing it all- looking through her past- I felt guilty asking for her hand. Clearly they weren't ready to lose her. I wanted her to be completely mine so bad though.

"I see you found the pictures before I could clean them up." I jumped and turned in the chair to find Mr. Weasley staring at the pictures over my shoulder. "She is one special girl." He added as he concentrated on each one of the photos. His expression clearly showed that he was reminiscing on the past. "She's my little girl." I looked back to the pictures not sure what to say next. I had never heard him call her that in all my years. I took a breath and said, "Yeah, I'm not sure how I would've been able to get through these past years without her." It was the truth. She was easy to talk to about the whole Voldemolt issue. She helped me get my life back on track. It was her who encouraged me to become an Auror. She carved my future out for me. She was my everything.

He smiled down at me and said, "You know, when Ginny first saw you and she found out it was actually you, she cried and begged to run on to the train and take another look at you. Molly wanted to tell her she could, but we knew you wouldn't want anyone stalking you around." He laughed lightly. "She wanted to be yours before you truly introduced yourselves. Then, Ron and the other boys brought you back here the next summer. My God, that made her life. Then years went on and she began losing hope for you. Molly and I always knew though. Especially when you were fifteen."

"Excuse me, sir, but what do you mean by you knew?" I asked.

"Harry, you are family now. Don't call me sir." He grinned. "And I mean, I just always had a feeling since you saved her down in the Chambers your second year that you were going to be the boy that I gave her too. Well, I hoped at least. You are a good boy and despite all you've been through you stay true to yourself. That's what makes a great man, Harry. Intelligence is important, but what really makes a man is for him to be strong enough to fight for what he believes in. I never thought anyone could be good enough for Ginny and I am still correct, but I am happy that she found someone close to her in rankings." Mr. Weasley stated. He looked me straight in the eyes and simply asked, "Now do you have anything you'd like to ask me?"

I smiled and finally asked the question I've wanted to for months, "Mr. Weasley, I would be honored to have your blessings on marrying your daughter."

The room fell silent for a moment and I heard the one word I feared most a simple, but firm, "No." coming from Mr. Weasley's mouth. My eye's widened and my heart stopped. I thought I was going to die. "W-Why?" I asked in panic. "B-B-But you just said- and all those t-things-" I looked up at him and saw a rather humored look on his face. I raised and eyebrow and his placed a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, I was only joking. I wanted to see what your response would be if I would of said no. To see if you truly did love her or not."

I stared blankly at him for a moment taking everything in then I let out a small laugh, "So a yes then?"

"A yes then." He nodded with a wide grin. "You have my blessings, son. Welcome to the family."

All I could do was grin a goofy grin. My heart rate slowed back to normal as the animal in my chest purred. I was now going to have Ginny has my own- that was if she said yes. I shook his hand and left the room. On my way out I heard him sit down in the chair and lean back. It squeaked as he moved. Then as I was almost completely out of the room a heard him say in a raspy, high-pitched, cracking voice, "You will know what I'm going through when you have a daughter of your own, Harry." I stopped walking for a moment daring to say something back to help him. How could I though? I was the one taking her from him. The next second I found myself leaving the room. Like Mr. Weasley said I would feel the same thing he was once I had a daughter of my own. Oh God, what a horrifying thought that was...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! (: It took me forever to write. I hope the Next Chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
